Kelris Lenards
"You can't break me, you can never break a Protector!" -Kelris yelling at Delanis during their battle Information Kelris Lenards is the great great grandfather of Allen Lenards and is the former leader and presumed founder of The Protectors of The Light. He lead the Protectors on a defensive front against the Shadowrealm after Delanis and his army broke into the Multiverse and attempted to assimilate all living things in it. After a long battle, Kelris was left beaten and bloodied and Delanis closed in to deliver a killing blow. Before he could land his hit, Kelris used The Amulet to blast a beam of magic into the Shadowrealm, creating a vacuum that pulled Delanis and the Shadows back into the realm, but also caused Kelris to be sealed in as well, with many believing he had died. Some however, believe that he did survive being sealed and still trapped in the Shadowrealm today, such as Princess Celestia. He is later killed by Delanis during the final attack on The Shadowrealm after being impaled by one of Delanis's spike blades. History Born in the year 4539, Kelris Jaric Lenards was born and raised in ponyville by the Lenards family and was raised by his parents as a baby. However, in the year 4541, A group of bandits broke into his family's home and murdered Kelris's parents and leaving him for dead by setting his home on fire as a way to cover their tracks. However, when the royal guards showed up with Celestia by their side, they discovered Kelris in the middle of the charred remains, completely untouched by the flames. Celestia noticed this and gave him to Princess Luna for her to raise. 26 years later, he began training in combat strategy and magic combat in order to join the military. He studied many forms of combat and magic in order to stand a chance in the field. Then came the day he met Garrick Vons, an ex military warrior who was living out on the streets. After helping him get back on his feet, Kelris and Garrick soon formed the Protectors of The Light. While it's unknown who the true leader was, many assumed it to be Kelris as he was seen leading troopers into battle while Garrick seemed to be the strategist of the group. Three months after forming the Protectors, the Shadowrealm invaded and attempted to assimilate the Multiverse. Kelris and the Protectors managed to fight off many of the attacking forces, however Kelris was badly wounded. He and the shadow king Delanis fought a brutal battle down below in a field of corpses, with Delanis gaining the upper hand. Before the killing blow could be landed however, Kelris activated a spell with The Amulet that placed a seal upon the Shadowrealm and its inhabitants, including Delanis, sucking them all back into the Shadowrealm, but this also lead to Kelris being sucked into it as well, presumably killing him. But many today, such as Celestia, Luna, and Garrick believe he is trapped inside the Shadowrealm, unable to escape due to his seal. In the Darkness Rising storyline, his great great grandson Allen Lenards continues what Kelris started by joining the newly reformed Protectors with Garrick and the last three protectors Siris, Peros, and Lenius in the battle against the returning Shadows, with Luna believing this could be the chance to see if her adopted child survived whatever torment the Shadowrealm presented him. He is later rescued and he rejoins the Protectors once more. After a couple of battles, Kelris, Allen and Luna go to hunt down Delanis after he uses the power of the Stone to open a portal to the Omniverse and becomes a pure blood Shadow. During the fight, Delanis severely wounds Kelris before he impales him through the chest with a spike emerging from his hand. After Delanis's death, Kelris dies in Luna's arms after he thanks her for raising him and telling her that he loves her greatly. Darkness Rising Storyline Kelris Lenards will appear later on in the upcoming Season 2 of LOTM: Darkness Rising.Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Darkness Rising Category:Deceased Characters